


Control

by ex_machina24



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just a bit random tbh, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_machina24/pseuds/ex_machina24
Summary: Nicole Haught was not one for public displays of affection. Of any kind.ORThe time Nicole loses control





	Control

Nicole Haught was not one for public displays of affection. Of any kind. It probably, she theorised one lonely Waverly-less afternoon, stemmed from the total lack of warmth or emotion her parents regarded one another with before the divorce.  
Or maybe it was something to do with her aversion to showing any kind of emotion that could be deemed "girly" to the people of Purgatory. She was a woman in a mans industry and any indication that she wasn't "one of of the boys" would be picked up and analysed by the other deputies immediately. 

Whatever the reason, she concluded, Nicole Haught much preferred to keep her personal affairs to just her and Waverly (and Wynonna if she was being honest, she's managed to walk in on them an alarming amount of times).

This didn't stop her from thinking about it however. Every second spent in the company of the youngest Earp (and many away from) left her with the unrelenting image of just slamming her into the nearest wall and going to town.

It had been a long time coming in other words. The aching and the overwhelming need had been simmering away over time and with the sudden increase in short denim shorts and that damned Shorty's crop top, Nicole didn't know how much longer she could keep to this unflappable and composed character she had built for herself.

Her first mistake was probably admitting she was unflappable in the first place. Albeit she was tipsy, but even drunk Nicole should have known never to challenge her girlfriend (or Earps in general). As soon as the proclamation left her lips it should have been a red flag. She said something along the lines of: "No matter the situation, I can always control my urges for you" or "I've got overies of steel" (depending on how drunk she was) which led to a look in Waverly's eyes somewhat reminiscent of her time as a demon host; in other words fucking evil.

If only she spotted it then. Some light grovelling and back-pedalling was all it would have taken and the past 2 weeks would have continued in the usual sex-crazed haze.  
But she didn't. And, naturally, that night did not end with moans of ecstasy and pleasure.

Her second mistake could arguably be traced back to her waking up that morning or even moving to Purgatory in the first place. Because after 2 weeks of no sex with her girlfriend (you heard correctly. 2 WEEKS) Nicole was ready to pack her bags and move to some obscure mountainous region of northern Italy to become a nun.

It wasn't the lack of sex per say, Nicole had done the whole no sex thing during her time at the academy. No, it was the near misses. The searing, smouldering kisses followed by "sorry babe I'm feeling really tired all of a sudden. Could we continue this tomorrow?" Said in that coy 'I'm-fucking-with-you' voice the Earps have perfected. 

It wasn't the lack of sex, it was Wynonna fucking Earp deciding that the perfect time to ask Waverly for a tampon was just as a make out session was about to become something more. And of course Waverly took that as the perfect opportunity to hightail out of the room in search of a tampon for her pregnant sister (This is where she began to grow suspicious. What use does a heavily pregnant woman have with a tampon?)

So yes, after two weeks of this torture Nicole was genuinely planning on jumping her girlfriend the second she walked through the door. Control can go to hell, she was getting some tonight. 

Now of course, hindsight being the greatest thing and all, this conviction was somewhat premature because when 7pm rolled around (the time the couple agreed to meet at Nicole's house) and the doorbell rang, Nicole was not met with just the eyes of her girlfriend but rather four pairs of hopeful looking faces.

The disappointment must have been visible on her face as, in lieu of a standard greeting, she was gifted with Wynonna's usual snark.  
"Don't look too happy to see us HaughtCrossBuns. Waves over here invited us over for a game night"

The Officers eyes darted to the sheepish ones of her girlfriend.  
"A... game night? ...Here?"

"Well that's what I said isn't it? Now step aside pregnant lady coming through!"

She pushed past and with that Doc and Dolls too, deeming her unresponsive face as a "yes come in, make yourself at home". 

The icing and cherry on the proverbial cake however was the muffled clanging of cupboards and drawers being forced open by an apparently hungry Wynonna. 

"A fucking Game Night Waverly! What does that even mean?" Nicole rounded on Waverly.

"Sorry babe, everyone was looking a bit down in the office today so I thought they could join us. I hope that's ok?"

Now, as a police officer, Nicole Haught was not a pushover. No, she was strong willed and dependable, someone people could look to in a time of need to have a level head, someone with good morals and someone who knew how to say no. Which was exactly what she was going to do. She was going to stand up and kick everyone whose name was not Waverly Earp out of her house and...

"That fine baby. I'm sure it will be fine"

 

\------

 

It was not fine.

Four hours in and someone had found the carefully hidden game of Twister. And all hell broke loose (almost literally when Wynonna threatened to send Doc to hell with Peacemaker when he supposedly cheated).

Also within those four hours Nicole Haught had developed two things. One being a twitch in her right eye which she was pretty sure meant she was going crazy. The other, a severe case of blue balls (blue ovaries????). You see Waverly seemed to take the constant bickering between the three amigos as the perfect opportunity to fuck with Nicole.

It was all slight touches to the inner thigh and a soft grazing of lips against that one place on Nicole's neck that just got to her and she was slowly but surely losing it.

The final straw however came after the game of Twister had ended, with the surprisingly flexible Dolls being crowned the winner, when Waverly turned to Nicole and whispered, ever-so-innocently into the officers ear: "I'm not wearing any underwear".

That was a bit of a blank moment for Nicole then. A few seconds where nothing seemed to happen and when her senses finally caught up, when she could finally start to process what she just heard, Wynonna's ever present voice chimed in.

"Who fancies a game of Monopo--?"

"NO!" All faces swivel to face her "NO! ok we're done here! This night is over! Leave, stay I don't give a shit but I'm fucking done!"

Nicole wasn't proud of what she did next. She turned and gave Waverly a look of pure unadulterated lust and kissed her. Not a peck on the lips mind you. No, a full blown make out session began between the two in the middle of the living room, moans and all with three other witnesses.

They were still for a few seconds but when it became apparent that this was not going to end promptly, they all quickly (especially Wynonna) left the house, the door slamming loudly.

And with that peace was restored. Nicole brought her hands that were framing Waverly's face down and around to the backs of her legs to lift her. Pushing her up against the living room wall a moan fell from the brunette's lips as Nicole softly bit down on her bottom lip.

"Fuck... Baby I've mi- missed this" Nicole panted out pushing Waverly further into the wall, grinding her hips forward into Waverlys waiting body. "I need you"

"Unflappable m-my ass" Waverly moaned out a sly grin on her face. Her eyes were dark with lust and mirth.

"I win" she whispered before she was dropped onto the couch to be joined by hungry lips.

\-----

So, in conclusion, Nicole thought to herself later that night, finally satiated, no I'm not a big fan of public displays of affection. Unless of course it involves one Waverly Earp. Then the whole world can go to hell. They don't matter anyway.

 

God, how primitive of her, she thought. What would her mother say?

**Author's Note:**

> So.... my first ever fic :/  
> Tell me what y'all think and send me some other prompts of shit you wanna see! ❤️


End file.
